In a memory system comprising a plurality of banks serving as data storage devices and a controller which controls operations on the plurality of banks, such as data reading, writing and erasing, an interleave operation is an effective technique for improving a throughput. The interleave operation is an operation in which the banks are operated in parallel.
On the other hand, it is necessary to satisfy conditions such as peak current and temperature, which are necessary as a specification of a memory system during an operation thereof, including an interleave operation.